Telenovelas Rings
by CARMENCHU
Summary: A Aragorn Ramón le van a hacer casarse con Éowyn Clara! Pero él no ama a Éowyn Clara! Su sirviente Legolas Juan le ayudará... SIII! HE VUELTO! Y OS VAIS A HARTAR A LEER MIS FICS!


TELENOVELAS RINGS  
  
Con la colaboración de Tierra Media's Company y las interpretaciones de:  
  
Aragorn como ARAGORN RAMÓN Arwen como CARMEN ARWEN Éowyn como ÉOWYN  
CLARA Legolas como LEGOLAS JUAN  
  
Elrond como LUIS ELROND Gimli como GIMLI MARIO y Frodo como  
GUILLERMO FRODO  
  
como personajes principales  
  
Presenta...  
  
... CAMAS PELIGROSAS ...  
  
** Cancioncita cutre interpretada por el famoso grupo de rock THE ROCK OF THE RINGS:  
  
CAMAS PELIGROSAS!!!  
  
UUUU!!!  
  
CAMAS PELIGROSAS!!!  
  
UUUU!!!  
  
TEN CUIDADO CON LAS CAMAS PELIGROSAS!!!  
  
FUEGO, PASIÓN Y CELOS!!!  
  
CAMAS PELIGROSAAAAS!!! **  
  
Una mañana, en Gondor, Aragorn Ramón, heredero al trono, recibe una noticia que cambiará su vida para siempre...  
  
--LEGOLAS JUAN: señor... tengo noticias para usted...  
  
--ARAGORN RAMÓN: habla querido sirviente... qué es lo que te atormenta...?  
  
--LEGOLAS JUAN: ESTE MALDITO GUIÓN, QUE ES UNA MIERDA!!!  
  
DIRECTOR: COOORTEN!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: QUIEN ESCRIBIÓ ESTA PORQUERÍA CURSI??!!!  
  
ARAGORN: em...si... los dialogos de Aragorn Ramón son un poco cutres eh....  
  
DIRECTOR: vosotros queréis cobrar no?? POS ALA!!! AJO Y AGUA!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: PERO YO!!! PRINCIPE!!! HACER DE SIRVIENTE!!! YA ES EL COLMO!!!  
  
DIRECTOR: necesitábamos un sirviente y te tocó a ti en la rifa...  
  
LEGOLAS: yaaaa!!! Pero yo quiero ser un tio millonetis!!! Como Aragorn!!!  
  
ARAGORN: LA ENVIDIA TE CORROE!!! JAJAJAJA  
  
LEGOLAS: TÚ TE CALLAS!!!  
  
ARAGORN: HOLA PRIN!!! HOLA GADO!!! HOLA PRIIIINGADO!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
LEGOLAS: ¬¬ estoy rodeado de subnormales...  
  
DIRECTOR: CONTINUAMOS!!! LUCES... CAMARA... ACCIÓN!!!  
  
--ARAGORN RAMÓN: habla querido sirviente... qué es lo que te atormenta...?  
  
--LEGOLAS JUAN: me han informado, señor, de que se está eligiendo la fecha de su boda...  
  
--ARAGORN RAMÓN: QUEEE??!!!  
  
--LEGOLAS JUAN: si señor... quieren casarle con Éowyn Clara...  
  
--ARAGORN RAMÓN: ÉOWYN CLARA??!! YO NO AMO A ÉOWYN CLARA!!!  
  
--LEGOLAS JUAN: lo se señor... por eso estoy tan apenado...... a... apenado??? JAJAJAJAJAJA AY QUE CUTREEEE!!!! APENADO!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
DIRECTOR: ¬¬  
  
--ARAGORN RAMÓN: em.... ejem... bueno Legolas Juan no te apenes... deberé seguir la voluntad de mi pueblo para poder ser un buen rey...  
  
--LEGOLAS JUAN: que valiente es... le admiro!!! Me gustaría ser como usted!!! *Ejem...ejem... Aragorn... que conste que no es verdad...*  
  
--ARAGORN RAMÓN: *ya....* Gracias Legolas Juan... pero no creo que nada en este momento pueda animarme... bueno... si... tal vez... ella....  
  
DIRECTOR: NO, NO, NO!!! EL "ELLA" TIENES QUE RESALTARLO MÁS!!! ELLA!!! ELLA!!! ELLA ES LA CLAVE!!! SI???  
  
--ARAGORN RAMÓN: ejem....vale... em... si... tal vez... ELLA....  
  
DIRECTOR: si!! Así mucho mejor!!  
  
--ARAGORN RAMÓN: jejeje oki....  
  
--LEGOLAS JUAN: ella??? Quien es ella mi señor??? Oye... EN SERIO QUE SIGO TENIENDO QUE LLAMARLE SEÑOR??!!!  
  
DIRECTOR: SII!!! SEÑOR!!! ES EL HEREDERO AL TRONO!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: Y YO UN SIRVIENTE MÁS BUENO QUE EL PAN!!! TENGO MIS DERECHOS!!!  
  
DIRECTOR: señor y punto!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: PERO ES QUE ME PAREZCO A SAM CON EL "SEÑOR FRODO"!!!  
  
DIRECTOR: pues como si se parece a Pamela Anderson en pelotas!!! Tú a lo tuyo!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: esta telenovela es un timo...  
  
DIRECTOR: continúa Aragorn, por favor.....  
  
--ARAGORN RAMÓN: em... si!! Ella... ella es...... no puedo decirlo querido sirviente...  
  
--LEGOLAS JUAN: ¿por qué... mi señor...?  
  
DIRECTOR: ese "mi señor" lo quiero con más brío!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: es que... no me siento a gusto... comprende??  
  
DIRECTOR: ¬¬  
  
--ARAGORN RAMÓN: es que ella.... ella es pobre... y nunca podrá casarse conmigo...  
  
--LEGOLAS JUAN: vaya... lo siento... mi señor...  
  
--ARAGORN RAMÓN: mi padre siempre me buscaba novias con dinero para que nuestra fortuna creciera... la pobre Carmen Arwen no tiene ni pa pipas....  
  
--LEGOLAS JUAN: aaaah!!! Se llama Carmen Arwen!!!!  
  
--ARAGORN RAMÓN: siiii.... es un nombre precioso.... aiiins....  
  
--LEGOLAS JUAN: me gustaría preguntarle una cosa... mi señor... ¿usted tiene sueños eróticos???  
  
DIRECTOR: QUE?!! DONDE VIENE ESO!!!??  
  
LEGOLAS: JAJAJAJAJAJA MIRA QUE CARA HA PUESTO ARAGORN RAMÓN!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA Y VAYA NOMBRECITO!!! JAJAJAJAJA  
  
ARAGORN: PUES ANDA QUE EL TUYO!!! LEGOLAS JUAN NO LE QUEDA BIEN NI A MI CHUCHO!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: TE METES CON MI PERSONAJE!!!???  
  
ARAGORN: SIII!!! POR QUÉ ES POBRE Y TONTO!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: QUÉ TIENES CONTRA LOS POBRES EH!!?? EH!!?? RACISTA!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: yo soy reeeey!!! Y tuuu noooo!!!! CHINCHA!! CHINCHA!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
LEGOLAS: :( YO SERÉ MEJOR REY QUE TÚ!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA AY QUE ME MEO!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
DIRECTOR: quién me mandaría meterme en esto...?! A lo que íbamos por favor!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: ah si!!! Em... por donde iba???  
  
ARAGORN: ¬¬ principito patético.....  
  
LEGOLAS: perdón???  
  
ARAGORN: nada, nada...  
  
--LEGOLAS JUAN: ah siii!!! Si, yo conozco a esa tal Carmen Arwen... vive cerca de mi casa... en el barrio chabolista....  
  
ARAGORN: JAJAJAJAJAJA QUE VIVE EN UNA CHABOLA!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
LEGOLAS: POR LO MENOS MI PERSONAJE ES HONRADO!!! Porque lo que es el tuyo que se va con todas....  
  
ARAGORN: no me culpes porque esté como un queso....  
  
LEGOLAS: soy más guapo que tú....  
  
ARAGORN: ya... cuando te hagas la cirugía...  
  
LEGOLAS: paso de ti tronco....  
  
ARAGORN: mejor.....  
  
--LEGOLAS JUAN: vive cerca de mi casa... en el barrio CHABOLISTA... Y AQUEL QUE PIENSE QUE VIVIR EN UNA CHABOLA ES INDIGNO QUE SE VALLA A VISITAR LA CHABOLA DE ELROND Y DESCUBRIRÁ EL MAYOR CENTRO DE PRODUCCIÓN DIARIA DE PORROS!!!!  
  
DIRECTOR: si bueno... corta ese comentario...  
  
--ARAGORN RAMÓN: la conoces???  
  
--LEGOLAS JUAN: si, desde que éramos niños...  
  
--ARAGORN RAMÓN: por favor... dile que me voy a casar... y que lo mejor será que no nos volvamos a ver...  
  
--LEGOLAS JUAN: yo se lo diré... mi señor...  
  
--ARAGORN RAMÓN: por qué la vida me conducirá por el camino de las camas peligrosas?!!  
  
--LEGOLAS JUAN: por qué piensa eso??  
  
--ARAGORN RAMÓN: dicen que a Éowyn Clara le gustan los látigos y las esposas....  
  
--LEGOLAS JUAN: aaah... entiendo.... cuando dejamos nuestra chabola en navidad para visitar a nuestros tíos ricos de 20 hijos cada uno vi por la televisión por cable un canal porno en el que salía ese tipo de actos sexuales.....  
  
--ARAGORN RAMÓN: crees que saldré ileso???  
  
--LEGOLAS JUAN: sii!!! Claro que si!!! Usted es muy valiente!!!  
  
--ARAGORN RAMÓN: gracias querido Legolas Juan....  
  
DIRECTOR: CORTEN!!! FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO!!!  
  
ARAGORN: definitivamente esta telenovela es una cursilada....  
  
LEGOLAS: y además es intolerante y pornográfica....  
  
ARAGORN: me estoy arrepintiendo de haberme presentado al casting....  
  
LEGOLAS: yo también...  
  
Continuará...  
  
CARMENCHU!!!! 


End file.
